


When I Met Him

by Rabu_han



Series: IzuLeo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 1stYear!Izumi, 1stYear!Leo, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabu_han/pseuds/Rabu_han
Summary: Izumi retells the time when he first met Leo to their daughter, Izanami
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: IzuLeo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760251
Kudos: 13





	When I Met Him

"Everybody, we have a new student here from another city" Mr. Kunugi announced to class 1-A. Izumi wasn't interested in the announcement, he could care less. {Another student? So annoying} he huffed under his breath. He drifted his eyes to the window where he could see the clear blue sky and birds flying. A young male came into the classroom. He was of short stature, shorter than Izumi for sure. He had a smile on his face, beautiful green eyes, and fluffy orange hair that was pulled to the side. "Good morning everyone. My name is Tsukinaga Leo" Leo took the liberty to introduce himself. He picked up a white chalk piece and wrote hs name in kanji on the board. In the middle of his writing, he paused; he had just forgotten his name for a brief second. Leo then finished his name in kanji when he remember how to spell "tsuki" and "naga". 

"Welcome to Yumenosaki, Mr. Tsukinaga" Mr. Kunugi said with a welcoming voice and smile. "You're welcome to sit anywhere you like" 

Leo scanned the room, the students seemed very friendly and happy to see him. Leo caught eyes with Izumi and immediately was able to pick a seat; the one right next to Izumi. Luckily, no one had claimed that seat as theirs. Izumi groaned, even just meeting him was such an annoyance. Mr. Kungui tarted to erase the board to start their lesson for the day. "Whatcha name?" Leo asked Izumi. Izumi rolled his eyes, "Sena Izumi"

"Sena Izumi? Wahh~ That's too long of a name to remember! I'll call you Sena" Leo said with a smile. "Fine, whatever knock yourself out" Izumi grumpily replied. The lesson was today was vocalizing. A couple other students went up first; they weren't half bad. Some of them were plain awful to listen to according to Izumi but that was his blunt opinion. "Mr. Tsukinaga" Mr. Kunugi said. Leo stood up from his chair and vocalized. Izumi was blown away with the vocals Leo sung. {So beautiful...} Izumi thought. Leo stopped singing and Izumi was snapped into reality.

"Thank you" Mr. Kunugi said as Leo sat down. "Mr. Sena" 

Izumi sat up from his chair and vocalized. He had quite the vocals too. Izumi glanced at Leo to see his reaction. Leo had stars in his eyes from listening to Izumi's vocalization. Izumi stopped when he was cued to be done. Izumi sat back down in his seat. "That was amazing! Wahh~" Leo complimented Izumi, "You sure have vocals on you!! Better than Mozart or Beethoven works". "Heh...thanks" Izumi tried not to show that he was flattered by such a comment. 

Through the next lessons, Izumi was stunned by Leo's amazing ability in music. It was like Leo was blessed by the music god or goddess to have such an amazing talent for music. The bell rang for lunch in no time; the other students left while talking to each other about the lessons and other random stuff. Izumi sat up and put his satchel over his shoulder. "Hey Sena! I don't know where we eat! Wahh~ I'm so stupid! But I have a bento"

Izumi groaned under his breath, "Fine, I'll show you where I normally eat"

Izumi brought Leo all the way to a cherry blossom tree that was a little ways off from the school."Seriously?! You eat all the way out here? Wahh~ It's lonely all the way out here" Leo pouted. "I like it that way" Izumi said, "It's quiet, beautiful here, and no annoyances to bother you while you're trying to enjoy fried shrimp in a bento". "But don't you have friends?! Why are you so lonely? Is it because you're grouchy?~" Leo poked Izumi's cheek. "It's not because of that. I just...I just don't want friends.." Izumi replied, trying to shoo Leo's hand away. Leo frowned and grabbed Izumi's hands which made Izumi drop his bento. 

"Sena!! I'll be your friend!! Most definately because you're interesting!" Leo said with a smile. Izumi's cheeks turned a little red, especially since Leo hand his hands over his. "You don't have to feel alone anymore because I'm here to be your friend. Forever!". Izumi didn't know what hit him but Leo's words had such an impact on him. "Yeah...sure" Izumi wasn't sure what to say since Leo was his first ever friend. 

"Good!" Leo said, letting go of Izumi's hands. "Idiot! You made me drop my bento!!" Izumi was angered since it was his favorite type of bento. Before Izumi could say anything else, Leo offered his bento "Here! Have mine!". Izumi was shocked about the sudden action; they just literally established a friendship and this male was offering his food. "Uhh....thanks" Izumi took the bento and started eating, "But aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah I am but my health doesn't matter Sena! Your health and hunger matters! Hahahah!!" Leo laughed. Izumi felt bad for eating someone else's lunch but Leo insisted on going hungry. {He's sure is a strange one but oddly I feel like I want to truly make this friendship worth it. He was the first one who wanted to be my friend} Izumi thought as he watched Leo dance around and hum. 

The bell rang and lunch was over. Izumi packed the bento boxes back into their fabric and placed his bento box in his satchel and Leo's one in his satchel. Both of them chatted while walking back to class. The second bell rang; alerting students that this is the time to now be seated. Mr. Kunugi came back in, "Welcome back from lunch. Today I'll be assigning you homework. You may get it done right now" Mr. Kunugi passed out music sheets to every student. "Your assignment is very simple. Just write an original song about anything" 

Leo hummed while having a pencil in his hand immediately. He looked at the blank score sheet and was hit with inspiration. Leo started to write down every note that went through his head like wildfire. Izumi was amazed to see Leo composed that fast. Leo's facial expressions wasn't the childish and playful kind of expressions anymore; it was a more serious and more concentrated look.

Leo was done in a matter of minutes. {How can he compose that easily?! He really was blessed by a music god or goddess} Izumi's eyes widened. Unlike everyone else, Leo was the definition of inspiration and creativity. "Hm? Hey Sena. Why are you staring?" Leo asked with a tilt to his head. "Oh! I wasn't staring" Izumi lied. "Mhm" Leo hummed, in disbelief. He then forgot about what they were talking about when he glanced over at Izumi's blank score sheet. 

"You're having trouble?" Leo asked. Izumi sucked up his pride and admitted it, "I'm just having writer's block. I'm sure I'll get it" 

"Don't worry! Inspiration will soon to come!!! Wahh!~ I'll help you!!!" Leo grabbed the sheet. "Hey!" Izumi yelled. Leo started writing on the blank sheet and then gave it back."There!! That should help!!" Leo said with a smile. Izumi looked at what Leo wrote and his inspiration flowed. Izumi immediately started to write. Izumi finished in a matter of minutes, thanks to Leo. Both of them turned it in at the same time. Mr. Kunugi was pleased to see some of the students actually being serious of their education. "See? I knew you could do it!" Leo chimed. "Yeah...thanks for sparking an idea" Izumi said with a slight smile. "Hey! Your smile is pretty!" Leo smiled more, "I smile more when my friend smiles more!" 

"It's not a smile!" Izumi retorted, trying to prevent a smile from appearing on his face. "Haha! I can totally see a smile!" Leo tried to get into Izumi's personal space. "Hey! Personal space!!" Izumi tried to get Leo off. Leo managed to peck Izumi's cheeks which made Izumi's cheeks a little pink. Leo laughed when he saw Izumi turn a little pinkish. The bell rang for school to be let out. "If you haven't done the homework, please get it done tonight. You are all dismissed. If you have chores to do that you didn't do earlier, please attend to them now" Mr. Kunugi said before leaving. The students left for home and some went to do their chores. 

"Dont you have a club?" Leo asked while walking with Izumi. "Yeah...I'm in the tennis club but we don't have a meeting today" Izumi said. "That's good! That means...more time for us!!! Yay!!" Leo tried to jump onto Izumi. "H-Hey! Don't just suddenly jump on me!!" Izumi laughed for the first time. "Hey! You can laugh!! I thought you were all Mr. Grumpy...I never smile or laugh!!" Leo joked. "Hmph! Then I prove you wrong!" Izumi nudged Leo. Leo nudged him back playfully with laughter. 

"Come on idiot, I'll walk you home" Izumi said, nudging Leo again. Leo's eyes turned all sparkly and his aura changed to all happy, "I didn't know you had such a beautoful heart! You're too kind!!" 

"Don't push it" Izumi grumbled. "Okay okay! Mr. Grumpy" Leo laughed again

"And that's how I met him" Izumi said, sweetly while tucking his daughter into bed. "Another story! Another story!!" Izanami begged. "Now, you must be going to bed" Izumi kissed her forehead. "Awww, dad! I want another story!!" she kept begging. She definately got her poutyness from Leo. "Alright alright. One more story then off to bed" Izumi said. "What was your first date like...?"

"Well, I'll tell you....it happened like this"


End file.
